helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderBuono!/Music Video Mini-Reviews: Hello! Project
This is an old blog post that I wrote back on March 29. I've decided to update my Wikia blog with some Blogger blog posts that I've made, and might use Wikia to continue this series that I've placed on hiatus. Let me know what you think! I'm starting a new series. I'm going to review every music video Hello! Project has ever released! Ambitious, I know. But I'm going to start from the beginning and work my way towards the current stuff. Most of these videos I have seen, but some of them I have not. Some of them I've seen but haven't paid close attention to, but either way you'll get a new perspective from me, and I may find out things that I never even knew! I plan on doing several a day. Remember that I have ''a life, so I can't promise a steady schedule or anything. Anyway, enough talk, let's get started! Morning Musume - Ai no Tane Oh gosh, we're starting all the way back in the 90's! Morning Musume -- the girls who couldn't pass the audition to be the lead singer of Sharam Q, and were given a small opportunity to make their own group. Next thing you know, it's the greatest idol group in Japan of all time, and after 15 years, it's still around! Granted, Momusu is not as popular nowadays as they were in their earlier days. The goal for this demo single was to sell 50,000 copies. They could have sold more if they had more copies available, I'm sure. These days, they sell around 40,000 on average. Sad, but at least their still around. I love listening to this song. It gives me a happy, calming feeling. A feeling of new beginnings and peace or something cheesy like that. The lyrics are a little hard to explain. It's basically about getting rid of all your worries, and looking toward your future with a positive attitude. ''"I want to scatter the seeds of love" The video basically consists of three things: 1.) Their singing in a field of flowers, 2.) singing at various places throughout the town, and 3.) blowing bubbles in an empty field. The thing I didn't really like about this video is that even though the vocals and lyrics were so happy, the singers in the video just seemed... dull. There's pretty much no emotion coming from them whatsoever. This is a bit disappointing, but I'll cut them some slack since it was their first single. Overall, it's a decent video for a 90's debut. I rate it 6/10. Heike Michiyo - GET This is the girl who actually won the previously mentioned contest. However, do to the fact that Tsunku (the mastermind behind H!P) focused more on Morning Musume, she never actually became the lead singer of Sharam Q. Instead, she became a soloist under Hello! Project. Sadly, despite her exceptional voice, she never became as famous as Momusu. However, there are still people like me that appreciate her voice and the songs she put out during her career. This is one of my favorites of hers. Apparently, this was the song that all the finalists at to sing at the last round of the competition. It made a nice little single that showed off her talent. There's not a lot to say about this video. She sings the song in different locations, the most prominent to me being 1.) she sings behind some weird wire fence, and 2.) in a white/blue room with a fuzzy boa around her neck. This video to me is just meh. It's quality isn't very good so you can't really see what's going on, but even then there's not much to see. Great song, but very crappy video. I give it a 4/10. That's all for today. Goodbye. Category:Blog posts